Segunda oportunidad
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: A veces no tienes una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz junto a quien más amas. HITSUKARIN. Dejen sus opiniones.


-Este es el final.

Rodeados por las llamas que bañaban la ciudad, la fría declaración, escupida con inmensa amargura, al tiempo que la apuntaba con el filo de su espada, se perdió entre ambos.

La respuesta fue una risa delicada y tintineante, casi angelical. _Cínica_.

-Tal vez. Pero este es mi cuento.

El cañón de su pistola amenazaba con incrustar una bala en su corazón.

-Te equivocas... es nuestro.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo, el sonido del metal chocando inundó el aire y retumbó en sus oídos. Él apretaba los dientes, serio, decidido. Ella mantenía una sonrisa, su lengua afuera entre sus dientes.

Se empujaron mutuamente, abriendo una enorme brecha entre ellos.

Un balazo, dos, tres…

Con finos movimientos de su mano manipulando la katana, partió por la mitad cada diminuto misil.

Inmediatamente, casi como si hubiese desaparecido por un segundo, llegó hasta ella y agitó su arma, siendo evitado por la dama de vestido rojo rasgado, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para evitar que el obi que le ajustaba a la cintura sobreviviera.

-¿Ese es tu objetivo?- le preguntó con burla, negando al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua -Eso está muy mal, Shiro-ch… - casi como si se ahogara, su comentario fue interrumpido ante la imagen mental.

 _Él la perseguía con la cara roja de rabia, maldiciendo en voz alta y mirándola como si quisiera matarla._

 _-¡Ahh!- la atrapó. Su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo incapaz de moverse bajo el peso del peliblanco, que jadeaba pero se mantenía firme en su agarre -Uy… me atrapaste- rió divertida. Él la fulminó con la mirada._

 _-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- le golpeó el costado con una de sus rodillas que la rodeaban, haciendo que se quejara pero no que interrumpiera sus risas._

 _-Solo fue una bromita, Shiro-chan._

 _-¡No me llames así!- sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente -Esa niña me gustaba, Karin- el pequeño ceño de la aludida se frunció ante la declaración._

 _-Pero yo te gusto más- le reclamó. Él la miró con ojos amplios -Soy tu mejor amiga, se supone que me quieres a mí más que a cualquiera de esas otras niñas del pueblo- su voz sonaba furiosa._

 _-¿Qué dices?- definitivamente había algo que no estaba comprendiendo._

 _-Si consigues novia dejarás de estar conmigo, por eso te besé- sus mejillas y naricita rojas le auguraban un profundo llanto._

 _El peliblanco suspiró._

Gritó desesperadamente, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.

-¡Sal de mi mente, maldito!- lo miró con terrible odio, tirando de sus cabellos ante el dolor del recuerdo -¡Muere!

Y no demoraron en volver a impulsarse hacia el otro.

Karin detuvo el impulso de la espada con su pistola y apuntó el cañón a su rostro frío, pero su dedo tembloroso se negó a jalar del gatillo, y no tuvo tiempo de recomponerse antes que él le soltara una patada en su costado y la mandara al suelo, arrojando su arma lejos.

Toshiro se sentó sobre su abdomen, con sus piernas bloqueando las de ella y la espada en alto, lista para atravesarla.

Se miraron fijamente y la espada comenzó a caer con fuerza.

El carmesí saltó hacia arriba.

La katana destrozó la flor que adornaba su cabello.

La morena tenía el rostro de perfil a él.

Sus ojos rojizos estaban perdidos en el descenso de aquel anillo de cristal que en algún momento se había desprendido de su dedo.

 _-Nunca me separaré de tu lado, Karin._

 _-¿Lo juras?- preguntó sentándose también. Él sonrió, pensando que era el momento adecuado para darle ese regalo que venía guardando. Tomó su mano._

 _-Lo juro- le puso un anillo en su dedo._

 _-Gracias, Shiro-chan…_

El sonido del objeto haciéndose añicos contra el suelo libró lágrimas en los rubíes, que lentamente se oscurecían hasta volverse negros.

-Mátame- susurró, volviendo lentamente su rostro a verlo –Libérame de esta maldición, Toshiro- suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos que no pudo retener

-Perdóname por no haberte protegido- susurró, recibiendo una amarga sonrisa del pálido rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Sálvame ahora… antes de que pierda la voluntad de morir- como si fuera para probar sus palabras, la sangre comenzaba a apoderarse de sus ojos lentamente -Libérame- repitió.

Los ojos esmeraldas la miraron conteniendo lágrimas, de su boca pujando palabras que no podía dejar salir. No había tiempo… no había oportunidad.

-Te amo, Karin- y esta vez el filo metálico atravesó su objetivo, perforando el corazón de muchacha. Ésta sonrió, sin sentir dolor ante la mortal invasión, completamente enternecida con el hombre que le había dado el último golpe, el hombre que la había liberado de la esclavitud de la sangre.

Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su paladar. _Su propia sangre_. Sonrió suavemente. De sus ojos el líquido espeso que los teñía de carmesí comenzó a caer en forma de lágrimas, dejando impolutas las negras orbes y llevándose consigo el candado que mantenía presos sus recuerdos, que llegaron a ella como una agradable oleada de doloroso placer, de alivio.

Sonrió apenas.

-También te amo- fue lo último que sus labios soltaron, como el susurro de un pétalo de rosa al caer laxo sobre el pasto verde del verano, antes de que una extraña calidez la invadiera, y una luz cándida la acogiera cantando una sinfonía que le hacía sentir que flotaba en el aire, adormeciéndola.

La imagen de dos niños sonrientes, tomándose de las manos, fue lo último que vio antes de perderse en el sueño.

 _Un sueño eterno._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, debo decir que un fic así no estaba en mis planes.

De hecho, estaba revisando lo poco que tenía de la continuación de Xilófono para acabar la segunda parte. Y no fue hasta que lo abrí que recordé que solo había escrito tres líneas de esa continuación antes de que otra idea llegara a mi mente y comenzara a desarrollarla. Sin embargo, como mi mente desvaría y mi atención propia de mi débil condición humana se distrae en cosas tan banales y mundanas como el estudio y los lazos de familia, ésta también había quedado en el olvido.

Así que, al abrir el documento y encontrarme con las palabras incompletas de repente un golpe de inspiración me llegó y mis dedos comenzaron a moverse.

Bien. Posiblemente no entendieron para nada este fic. Creería que las que sí es porque conocen de donde me inspiré pero como este mundo cruel está lleno de todo tipo de personas, gustos y métodos de entretenimiento, aclararé que todo el fic (desde que lo comencé hasta unos cinco meses después -osea hoy- cuando lo terminé) fue inspirado en las dos canciones de Vocaloid protagonizadas por los gemelos Kagamine "Karakuri Burst" que es la primera canción, y "RE:Birthed" que es la segunda canción Mi fic hizo énfasis en la segunda, pero para entender todo es recomendable escuchar también la primera Les recomiendo el canal de "Kagamine Twins" que tienen la mejor versión traducida (con voces similares a las de los gemelos, no esas voces chotitas que a nadie le gusta escuchar en los fandubs).

Cambiando de tema, debo confesar que ST y TVLP fueron completamente ignoradas hasta ahora, lo siento, intentaré ponerme a ello, ya incluso sé cómo será el final de TVLP, pero aún debo ponerlo en letras y decidir cómo hacer que no se vea que todo fue tan rápido como lo imagine, a ninguna nos gusta aquello Quiero que tenga un buen desarrollo como lo merece el fic e incluso arreglar la gramática y corregir errores y terribles imperfecciones de cada capítulo que sin lugar a dudas me han dejado horrorizada. Pero eso será después de acabar el fic. Posiblemente agregue capítulos y corte algunos porque para ser honesta la velocidad con que avanzó la relación entre Karin y Kaoru fue inverosímil, poco creíble y sinceramente peligrosa si lo elevamos a un nivel más real, que es como yo imaginaba la historia.

Por otro lado enserio enserio necesito ideas sobre un posible final para ST porque al iniciar el fic lo tenía claro pero de pronto, lo juro, así, mágicamente, este se borró de mi cabeza y ya no se cómo proceder. Creo saber como será el siguiente cap pero no quiero escribir algo de lo que después me arrepienta si decido que no tenía nada que ver con el final, por ejemplo, lo de los vampiros renegados que los había nombrado para el final y ahora que no lo recuerdo me parece un cabo que no puedo atar a ningún otro.

La continuación de Xilófono fue pensada y repensada, así que asumo que la tendremos por aquí pronto, tampoco me olvido del final lemon de Un noche de Luna aunque estoy segura de que ustedes ya ni recuerdan cuál fic es, y estoy meditando cómo hacer una continuación de Frío y la versión de Toshiro de Vamos, ademas de una conti para Regalo al Corazón, Helada y De sueños y Pesadillas.

Bien, sin mucho más decir me despido de todas ustedes! Las amo!

Saludos!


End file.
